Adventures in the Norte Region
"In the faraway region of Norte, humanity has fallen by the wayside. While crime and debauchery ravage the region, civilization's impact encroaches upon the rural and natural realms of the world. As both the government and police lose control of the quickly dissenting populace, rumours of a war with Kanto are whispered amongst the many impoverished peoples. A shadowy criminal organization known enigmatically as Team Rapture threatens the very rule of law in the land and their impenetrable motives are known to no one but themselves. You are a beginning trainer, living in the quickly dying Greenhorn Village. The village elders have deigned you eligible to represent your home at the Norte Pokemon League and leave your mark on history. A world of grand adventure awaits! Let's go!" The Campaign A Pokemon: Tabletop Adventures campaign started in March 2011 and run by John, Adventures in the Norte Region tracks the stories of a small band of young Pokemon trainers as they adventure across the dangerous Norte region, tracking the nefarious Team Rapture, solving the murder of a professor, and saving all of creation along the way. Tropes for this campaign can be found under Norte 1 Tropes. Characters Player Characters *Lillian Quinn *Abram *Miranda Baxter *Jane Brunswick *Lass Watson *Iona Gunne NPCs *Beatrix Fang *Professor Joshua *Cirocco Jones *The Gym Leaders of Norte *The Elite Four of Norte *Celebi *Lawrence Azuros *Justin Case Villains *Team Rapture *Tomorrow's Legion Setting Adventures in the Norte Region takes place, understandably, in the Norte region. Norte is a penninsula located some distance to the north of Kanto and Johto. Its wide-spread access to the ocean has led to an incredible diversity of wild Pokemon populations across the entire region. Cities and Important Locations Greenhorn Village Greenhorn is a small village in southern Norte that was considered highly unremarkable before recent events with Team Rapture took place. It is the home of the Heroes of Norte and a statue dedicated to them has been erected in the town. Greenhorn is now a bustling tourist town; the local culture now revolving entirely around monetizing the experiences of the Heroes of Norte. Deepdown City Located not far from Greenhorn is a road ending in a freight elevator that leads to the glitzy underground metropolis of Deepdown City. Carved out of a network of underground caves, Deepdown is a glamorous town for Norte's wealthy elite to escape to and unwind. It is home to the poison-type gym leader Cirocco Jones. Crysanth Town Crysanth Town is a pastoral settlement surrounded by farmland a short journey north from Deepdown. Its panoramic vistas have earned it enormous swaths of condominiums and vacation homes. Beatrix Fang can often be found staying at her recently reconstructed home here. Crysanth has gone through a series of grass and bug type gym leaders: first there was Roland, who went missing in the Ruins of Tallenshire, followed immediately by Arabelle who has since fled the region with her father Arnold who was forced to escape due to the family's close involvement with Team Rapture. Currently, Crysanth is in the process of selecting a new gym leader. Ruins of Tallenshire The ruins of Tallenshire are one of many preserved sites in Norte that stand as a testament to the region's ancient history. It is filled with winding caves and chambers and is thought to have been built around an ancient palace. Currently, it is filled with exotic wild Pokemon. Due to unstable ground on the route between Crysanth Town and Port Lanburg, one must often pass through Tallenshire if they are travelling on foot. Port Lanburg Port Lanburg is a beautiful seaside city built almost entirely on money made from the airship travel industry. It is home to a number of pirate bands, although no one in any official capacity will admit this. Publicly accesible airship travel passes through Lanburg either on the way to Resteesy Town or Graveston. Lanburg's gym is led by Coulton, husband of Beatrix, who employs a combination of water and electric-type Pokemon. Resteesy Town Resteesy is a quiet mining town with a small population. Despite this, it boasts an impressive Move Tutor Academy as well as a Pokemon gym led by Jasper, a master of the rock and psychic types. Category:Campaigns Category:Adventures in the Norte Region